


Astro's Requests

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: AUs, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Requests, Spicy, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A request book, my dudes.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Katsuki/Todoroki Shouto, Dabi/Takami Keigo | Hawks, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kaminari Denki/Sero Hanta, Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. Introduction

So, Astro(the other author)has requested that I do a request book for her. So, here you go.

I have also made it open to you. If want to see and AU or request a prompt for MHA or Danganronpa(other fandoms may be added).

**Rules:**

You can request spiciness but I won't do actual smut

 **NO** pedophilia(ex. students/teachers)

You can make your request as detailed as you like(but I may take some creative liberties)

If you want one for a specific fandom, be sure to include it(same for shipping)

I am not able to do all the requests, I am not a god. Yours may not be picked.

Please be respectful of peoples requests or I will delete your comment

Some ships I do not feel comfortable writing fanfics for. Please respect that.

Rules are subject to change

:)


	2. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto is a naturally well-liked guy. So it makes sense some people would have crushes on him. That does not sit well with Byakuya.  
> It takes place after the 1st game but before the 2nd game, for context.
> 
> Suggested by: Leogun

Makoto is a naturally well-liked guy. So it makes sense some people would have crushes on him. Byakuya, unfortunately, is one of those people. He couldn't tell you when it began. For all he knew, he had a crush on him from the moment they met. He didn't really notice it, however, until the unsettling discovery that many other people were in the same boat. Women from the Future Foundation would come up to him all the time, asking questions that they really didn't need to. It made Byakuya's skin crawl. Right now, he was watching someone from their division talk to Makoto about how tough work was. She was so pushy and insistent about them having lunch sometime.

"Byakuya?" Kirigiri tapped him on the shoulder. Byakuya turned his head to face her. She was trying(and failing) to stifle her laughter.

"What?" She laughed again and pointed at the people around him. They were all staring worriedly at him, some of them whispering to each other. All of them completely still. 

"You're scaring them. Did something happen?" Byakuya opened his mouth to answer but no sound came out. He turned back to his computer.

"No! Everybody get back to work!" He shouted. The sound of typing and clattering resumed immediately. Kirigiri still stood behind him, surveying his movements. After a minute, she nodded and turned to leave.

"Oh, Makoto and I are going to dinner after work. I was wondering if you would like to come along," she said, smiling at Byakuya when he froze. He cleared his throat and flipped his hair out of his face.

"Where are you eating at?"

~~~~~~~~

The restaurant that Kirigiri had chosen wasn't as bad as Byakuya thought it was going to be. Actually, it was rather classy for a cheap restaurant. When he finally arrived, Kirigiri and Makoto were already waiting for him. 

"Byakuya! Over here!" Makoto waved him over. Byakuya sat next to Kirigiri in the booth. The night was going normally. They ordered food and were talking about their lives outside of work. Normal things. Until, Kirigiri had to bring up the situation from earlier.

"So, Byakuya, what were you glaring about earlier?" Byakuya choked on his water and began coughing non-stop.

"Woah! Byakuya, are you ok?" Makoto yelled, handing him a napkin. Byakuya glared at Kirigiri as his coughing stopped. 

"I was glaring at the lady Makoto was talking to. She was pushy and annoying." Kirigiri made a sad face at him before going back to her regular poker face. 

"That's a little harsh, Byakuya," Makoto scolded him. "Besides, she invited me to have lunch with her so she can't be that bad." Both Kirigiri and Byakuya's eyes widened.

"Really?" Kirigiri asked. 

"Yeah, that's why she came up to me today." 

"Uh-huh. And where are you going?"

Makoto shrugged. "I don't really remember. A restaurant at a hotel, I think." Byakuya closed his eyes and tried to think rationally. _Many people take their coworkers out to lunch. There doesn't HAVE to be an ulterior motive._

"When is the dinner?"

"Tomorrow." Byakuya stood up suddenly, slamming his hands on the table. 

"Makoto, may I speak to you outside? Privately?" Makoto nodded slowly. 

~~~~~

Makoto stood in front of Byakuya, back against the stone wall. He shivered and sank further into his coat. 

"What did you want to talk about?" Byakuya inhaled.

"I like you." Byakuya closed his eyes and waited for the sound of footsteps or some kind of rejection. Neither of those things happened. 

"Byakuya, look at me," Makoto said softly. Makoto's hand softly made its way up to Byakuya's face. Byakuya's eyes fluttered open to look at Makoto, only to have him press a kiss to his lips. Byakuya stared blankly at Makoto.

"I like you, too. Call me later, ok?" Byakuya nodded blankly. Makoto began walking towards his car. 

"Oh, and thank Kirigiri for me!" Makoto called as he walked away. Byakuya snapped out of his thoughts.

"WHAT?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's sucky. School is almost over and we are being flooded with work so this was a short and cute fic I thought I could do. I might remake it later bc of quality.  
> Please leave Kudos and a comment/request. If you want to follow me, you can find me(Corrie) here: uwuofnightmares.


	3. Apocalypse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todoroki gets injured. His bf, Midoriya, takes care of him.
> 
> (Quirkless AU, Apocalypse AU) 
> 
> Requested by: Astro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A repurposed fic from my old wattpad. I fixed it to make it a little less bad. Trust me, the original is worse than this shit-storm of a story.

"Hey, Midoriya?" Izuku Midorya looked up from his work to see a brunette girl with pink cheeks come into his workshop.

"Oh, hi Uraraka," he replied, "what's wrong?"

"Well, Todoroki broke his regulators, and, if you're not too busy, maybe you could fix them?" Uraraka looked sheepishly at the green-haired boy, who raised an eyebrow.

"And why isn't he asking me?" MidorIya asked. Uraraka seemed surprised at the question. Her eyes widened at him.

"W-well....he asked me to ask for him."

"Uh-huh."

"And besides he's resting right now and I didn't want to bother him..."

Midoriya stood up, took off his goggles, placed them on the table, and walked past Uraraka. She tried to stop him but she wasn't strong enough. Midoriya walked out to the main room, only to be met with a horrible sight.

Todoroki was passed out on the couch with his shirt off, his side wrapped in bloodied bandages. Tsuyu sat beside him, treating the burns on his arms.

"WHAT THE HELL?? WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?" Midoriya yelled. Uraraka stepped out from behind Izuku.

"Well, Iida and Todoroki went to do patrols and stuff, and, apparently they were attacked by the south gang..." Uraraka paused to look at Midoriya. Midoriya's mouth opened and shut in shock and worry. She continued.

"Todoroki took most of the hits. So he got burned pretty badly and got really injured, which is why his regulators are broken. Iida had to carry him back to base." Uraraka finished her story. Midoriya wandered over to his boyfriend's side to check the damage. Tears of anger and frustration filled his eyes. Finally, he took the burned and shattered regulators off Todoroki's wrists and stormed off into his workshop. Uraraka started to follow him, but Tsuyu stopped her.

"Give him some time, Ochako-chan. He's upset. Don't take it personally." Uraraka nodded slowly and went up to her room.

~~~~~~~~

Todoroki's eyes fluttered open. He recognized the base ceiling and tried to sit up. He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his side and fell back on the couch. He looked at his side and saw that it was bandaged.. _._

He let his mind wander back to the fight. He and Iida had been badly outnumbered and they had been forced to fight them. So Todoroki took most of them. The physical stress must have been too much on him because he apparently passed out.

Todoroki was trying to remember anything after the fight when he heard the door to the workshop door open. Midoriya walked out of the hallway and made eye contact with him for a minute before reacting.

"Todoroki! You're awake!" Midoriya yelled and went over to him. He gave him a hug, which made him accidentally hit Todoroki's wound. Todoroki sucked air in through his teeth.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry," Midorya apologized.

"It's fine, Izuku." Todoroki pulled the smaller, green-haired boy onto his chest and kissed his head. Midoriya giggled and kissed him on the lips. They were still kissing when Iida walked into the main room.

"Um, am I interrupting something?" Iida asked. The two boys pulled away from each other to look at him.

"No," Todoroki said, matter-of-factly. Iida nodded slowly. Midoriya laughed at his boyfriend's bluntness.

He was so glad Todoroki was ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be mean to me for this one.
> 
> Please leave Kudos and a comment/request. If you want to follow me or request something, you can find my (Corrie's)Tumblr here: uwuofnightmares.


	5. Announcement!!

Sorry to interrupt your reading! I have announcement, however, that might interest you. If you don't want this announcement, you may continue with your reading!

I have an Instagram! Yay!!!! I post mostly my art and maybe I'll have requests on there. If you would follow me, that would be highly appreciated! 

My Instagram is: @uwuofnightmares 

Sorry to interrupt and there will be another chapter on Thursday! 

Stay safe and take care of yourself!!


	6. My lovely conspiracy Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaminari is convinced that Shinsou is part of a conspiracy. Shinsou thinks that it's an interesting theory.  
> This is a purely for fun. And I decided to update.  
> Paring: Shinkami
> 
> Requested by: Yuyowo

Kaminari was obsessed with conspiracy theories on the internet. It started when he accidentally stumbled on video about how quirks was a government experiment gone right. It had immersed him into the wondrous world of questioning everything around him. 

Which is, coincidentally, the around the first time he actually met Shinsou.

His first impression of said purple-haired boy wasn't the best. He did mind-control two of his friends and was in a class that didn't seem to like them so it was normal that he was "on-guard". But he was pleasantly surprised when Shinsou turned out to be nothing but a shy, introverted, emo kid who didn't have many friends. Sure, his quirk was a bit disconcerting but he didn't use it or like it much. They both hung out at lunch and got along pretty well.

Until he realised that Shinsou could be a conspiracy himself.

Like how his obsession started, this theory began after he watched a video. He was scrolling through YouTube, trying to find a worthwhile video to watch when one of the video titles caught his eye.

_"Why Shinsou could be a government spy"_

That had Denki curious. Shinsou didn't seem like a spy. In fact, he seemed like the exact opposite of a spy. He was so timid and shy that he wouldn't even speak to a lot of the people in his class. Except to apologize for Monoma's behaviour, Shinsou didn't really talk to anyone in class 1-A either.

But spies aren't supposed to be like spies. And Shinsou certainly has the quirk for being a spy. He could just convince someone that he was actually a student instead of a spy. So, Denki watched the video. The thing is... he didn't expect the video to have actual evidence and good points. He just thought it would be someone making wild accusations without any real proof. He didn't expect to actually believe what the video said. _But he did._ So, he did what any sane person would do. He decided to follow Shinsou around and record him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shinsou didn't have a lot of friends. Sure, he talked to a lot of people and was comfortable in his class but by normal standards, he didn't have any close friends. It was fine, though. He wasn't disliked by anyone and had acquaintances. He also talked to the students of 1-A and hung out with some of them routinely. The only people he usually didn't hang out with were Bakugo and his group. 

_So why was Kaminari stalking him?_

For the past week, Kaminari had been following him around and taking pictures of him on his phone. At first, he thought it was a coincidence that he was always there. As time went by, however, he realized that coincidences don't happen this often. Then it became creepy. But he tried to ignore it. 

So for the next week, he tried to ignore his stalker. Every time he noticed Kaminari, he tried to ignore the blond's presence. Nobody else seemed to notice it so he never brought it up with anyone else. And then he got curious. 

Kaminari had been following him in a schedule(which he figured out pretty quickly) and from what he could tell Kaminari had no idea he knew. Which made it perfect for Shinsou to mess with him. Because, one, you shouldn't stalk people. Two, because it would be fuckin' funny. He just had to figure out who to ask about Kaminari's weird stalking. He settled on asking Sero, the one person he had actually talked to before that was Kaminari's friend. He decided that at lunch tomorrow he would talk to him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, Sero!" Shinsou waved him over.

"Oh, hey Shinsou! What's up, man?"

"Can I ask you a question?" Sero looked confused for a minute.

"Uh, yeah! Sure." Shinsou leaned in, looking around them.

"What is Kaminari's deal?" Sero sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Is he following you? I told him not to. I'm sorry if-"

"No, no." Shinsou cut Sero off. "I want to mess with him." He didn't think Sero's grin could get any wider.

"Ok, then. Let's do it." 

"Wait, you're gonna help?" Sero nodded.

"Meet me outside 1-A dorms tomorrow. After school." Shinsou nodded and Sero walked away. Tomorrow was gonna be great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to change the prompt a little for the sake of the story making sense. Also, sorry for the lack of canon. Leave Kudos and comments :)
> 
> Follow me: 
> 
> Tumblr: uwuofnightmares
> 
> Instagram: @uwuofnightmares

**Author's Note:**

> DM me on Tumblr or Instagram if you have a prompt or want to talk :)


End file.
